nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Discussing the Past
High Admiral Celestia and High Admiral Vadar the Black Fist discuss their past and loyalties. Characters Story The bar that Vadar waited in was an interesting mix of high and low class. It was three stories tall and filled with all manner of sin that a noble son could partake. That made it interesting, despite the obvious low class state is that it had 'pride' and rich trappings all about. It was then a popular destination where the darker aspects of Nobility reveled. It was a perfect destination for secretive meetings, black market business deals and so much more. Vadar sat on the second floor. He could easily see who came in and who left. There was only one true entrance. There was Celestia. He ordered a drink for her, a Star Fruit drink, non-alcoholic, of course. They were working. He remembered she liked star fruits, but that was a past long ago. He didn't even think she remembered such things, after her long exile. He held on to a little hope. Not that you could realize it from his face. It was grim. His face was carved in granite with a diamond chisel. He hadn't smiled in over ten years. It coincided with the war with the Midworld. He had sat down on his chair at his table and he didn't move at all. Celestia had to ask a bartender where he was. "How many years, Vadar? And why haven't you attempted to make your loyalties clearer sooner?" She sat down and ignored her drink, instead asking the bartender for one of the same. "Because she wasn't a power. Not in the true sense." Vadar stated this as his unalterable fact. "I remember. You don't obey anything less. Power." She was agitated. She feared for her Nadir. 'Would he prove violent?' or 'Would he declare that he would fight against her?' She was thinking too deeply into it. She should remember that he was not complex when it came to who he served. He did not like serving Mihli's enemy, Nizam the Wise, Grand Vizier. "How are you doing? I hear you are the newest High Admiral. All fleets. I think they made an excellent choice." He meant this. He respected Celestia. "And how are you?" She was playing the political niceties game with him. Wait, through the door came Barumei and Gyurk, two of the main Imperial Blades. There was a deeper game, Celestia was no backstabber. "Tired. I fear that Seras has joined the rogue Estellion Council." He visibly blanched when he said this. He didn't approve of what his daughter did. It pained him. "That's not everything." A mischievous smile, even if she did not trust, she did remember! But there was sadness, she already knew about Seras' decision. She had come to terms with it better than he did. "I'm tired of being forced to choose allegiances." This was some truth. He had to test her now, more quickly, in case those two tried something. "You don't have to anymore." Her devotion to Mihli... now there was no doubt of it. "Yes I do. Will Mihli withstand the test of time?" He said. He finally drank his drink. He was establishing himself in here. This would be a sign for them to continue the conversation in good faith. "Yes." "Even after you and I die. Neither of us are truly young. And I'm even older than you, going on middle aged." He set his glass down. He had been looking at it contemplatively. "People like us are dying. In wars. Old age. The thousand other strifes that plague us. How can we say 'It will last' when we do not?" "Thinking like that will cause you to age quicker. And die younger. I cannot say. But she will last until I die." He nodded. "I'll try to lighten my attitude." Humor was given with an entirely straight face, this is true of both parties. "What does Mihli think of me?" "She wants your power on her side and no others." "I would give it if I had reason." She became a little frustrated. "What would it take?" He was a little surprised. He expected her to list the reasons. "I already have reason." He felt it time to tip his hand. "But I want to know what she thinks of me. I guess I'll ask someone else." He handed her her drink. He kicked the table up through the ceiling. The center stand was sturdy enough to go further, and it pierced Gyurk's leg. The fool had been listening in far too eagerly. "Why don't you answer?" Gyurk drew his blade and slashed at Vadar even as he fell through the hole. Vadar dodged back. He was a martial arts master of a level far greater than Gyurk. "Urgh! Striking an Imperial Blade is death! You stuck my leg!" "You teach him your Estellion Combat Arts and he has no patience? What kind of strength of personality does Mihli have then?" He dodged easily under Gyurk's blade and punched him in the shoulder, dislocating it and sending him into a pool table. Barumei had leaped up behind him, but she went in far too close. He took the opportunity to grab her in the face and throw her into an iron chandelier, dazed and caught in the latticework. "Your Nadir will have me as her servant. But I will not follow anyone but you." He dragged a table away from some other patrons who had the good sense not to complain. "I know that I am not a being of light like you are. Give me the dark deeds. Let me be there when fleets are wiped out to a man. When a sky island is to be put down. When an airship to be sunk. Do not worry for me and mine. We are loyal to her, as long as she is the true power." "Personally, I'm glad to have you. I know Mihli will be, too." She stood up and got another cup of the Star Fruit drink from a very frightened waiter. "We'll have to talk about beating up Imperial Blades though." "I'm sure she'll understand." He took a very large billfold from a pocket and tossed it to the waiter. "Do you ever regret your actions against the council?" This had bothered him. When she had been near permanently exiled, he hadn't the time to talk to her again. Not until now. "No." Good enough for him, for now, anyway. The End. Category:Sub-Story Arc